xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Superpowered Physiology
The power to acquire the physical body, powers, and feats of a superpowered being. Not to be confused with Power Physiology and Modified Physiology. Also Called *Meta Physiology *Superpowered Being *SPB Physiology *Unique Physiology Capabilities Users are beings of incredible power, having superior physical bodies, superpowers and incredible feats that made them greater than that of mere average species. In many cases, users are also able to gain tremendous powers of highly advanced levels. This includes, but is not limited to, superhumans, aliens, angels, inhumans, mutants, demons, gods, vampires, werewolves, hybrids, etc. Applications *Supernatural Condition: Users will possess incredibly, if not phenomenally high physical/mental condition that surpasses normal beings. **Supernatural Body: Users posses bodies of incredible power. **Supernatural Bodily Aspects: Users have powerful bodily aspects. **Supernatural Cells: Possess super active cells. **Supernatural Durability: Able to withstand high amounts of damage if injured. **Supernatural Endurance: Will be able to go for a long time without the need for sustenance. **Supernatural Intelligence: Process vasts amounts of knowledge, and operate highly advanced technology. **Supernatural Mind: Users posses minds of incredible power. **Supernatural Regeneration: Will be able to regenerate cells rapidly to the point where users will be able to grow a new heart if the original is ripped out. **Supernatural Senses: Will be able to smell undetectable odors, see structures at a microscopic level, and other sensory feats. **Supernatural Speed: Travel at light speed and reach far distances in seconds. **Supernatural Stamina: Operate for long consecutive periods of time without tiring. **Supernatural Strength: Lift and destroy extremely heavy and durable structures with bare hands. *Potential Powers include: **Atmospheric Adaptation: User can alter the body to survive levels of the atmosphere during space travel. **Exotic Matter Manipulation: Conjure various different forms of elements be they matter or energy for use in almost any purpose imaginable. **Flight: Propel from ground and travel through the air without the need of aircraft. **Living Anomaly: User's very enhanced being can come off as an outright oddity, even to other superhumans. **Magic: Use magical forces/powers to varying degrees. **Power Warping: Manipulate the powers of others and oneself to a vast degree. **Psionics: Both mentally and psionically alternate with ones surroundings. **Rule Transcendence: Many SPB's abilities bend if not outright break the laws of physics or reality itself. **Science Manipulation: Manipulate the laws of science. **Shapeshifting: Control every molecule, possibly every particle within the users body to assume other forms, increase size, and many more feats. **Superpower Evolution: SPB can endless evolve achieving greater powers. **Supernatural Manipulation: Manipulate the supernatural. Variation *Physics Powered Physiology Associations *Human Physiology *Non-Human Physiology *Raw Power *Speedster Physiology Superpowered Physiologies *Alien Physiology **Heavyworlder Physiology *Hybrid Physiology **Cambion Physiology **Homo Magi Superior Physiology **Nephilim Physiology *Modified Physiology **Artificially Enhanced Physiology **Bionic Physiology **Magically Enhanced Physiology *Mythic Physiology **Homo Magi Physiology *Science Attuned Physiology **Homo Superior Physiology **Mutant Physiology *Transcendent Physiology **Ascended Physiology **Demiurge Physiology **Demigod Physiology Limitations *Superpowered beings have their fair share of limitations. *Some users are bound to a specific nature. *Weak against Status Manipulation and Superpower Manipulation. Known Users Movies Cartoons Known Objects * Devil Fruits (One Piece) Gallery Legion10.jpg|The Legion of Super Heroes (DC Comics) is a 30th Century inter-galactic team of super-powered young adults. This cast expands to include dozens of members with a diverse array of powers and personalities... Lightning_Lad_DC Comics.jpg|...Garth Ranzz/Livewire or Lighting Lad, founding member of the Legion with electrical abilities... Cosmic Boy 0001.jpg|...Rokk Krinni/Cosmic Boy, founding member of the Legion with ability to manipulate magnetic fields... Saturn Girl 01.jpg|...Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl, a founding member of the Legion with telepathic abilities... Spark - Legion of Superheroes.jpg|...Ayla Ranzz/Spark with the ability to generate Lightning blasts like her brother, Live Wire... XS.jpg|...Jenni Ognats/XS with super speed she inherited from her grandfather, Barry Allen... Blok Legion.jpg|...Blok's rock-like body giving him superhuman strength and durability... Star Boy DC Comics Post Reboot Legion-Super-Heroes.jpg|...Thom Kallor/Star Boy with density control, gravity manipulation and super strength... MonEl-DC-Comics-Post-Reboot-LSH-Legion-Super-Heroes.jpg|...Lar Gand/Mon-El/Valor with abilities comparable to a Kryptonian's thanks his Daxamite heritage. Superman.png|Superman (DC Comics) possesses the abilities of super-strength, super-speed, ice breath, invulnerability, flight, x-ray vision, and Heat Vision as along is he underneath a yellow sun. Incredible Hulk Vol 3 1 Adams chainbust.jpg|Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk's (Marvel Comics) exposure to the Gamma radiation gave him incredible strength, durability, radiation absorption, and ability to grow stronger through rage and anger. Iron_Man_Armors_Secret_Wars_Vol_1_6_Midtown_Comics_Variant_Textless.jpg|Tony Stark (Marvel Comics), creator of the Iron Man. Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) a mutant with both natural and artificial improvements to his physiology such as a healing factor, a keen sense of smell, and his sharp indestructible claws that are able to cut through virtually anything. Darkseid - Omega Beams.jpg|Darkseid (DC Comics), one of Justice League's greatest enemies. His strength, speed, stamina, invulnerability, and Omega Beam are capable of overwhelming even the Man of Steel. Bane 2.jpg|Bane's (DC Comics) use of the Super-steroid Venom allows him to enhance his physical functions to superhuman levels, particularly strength, endurance, and speed, his senses and healing abilities are also augmented to a degree. Goku4.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) is a powerful Saiyan well known for his incredible strength, speed, durability, flight, and his skills in the art of Ki. Like all Saiyans he is capable of a Zenkai boost that increases his power whenever he emerges from the brink of death. File:Yusuke_Urameshi.jpg|Yusuke Urameshi's (Yu Yu Hakasho) street brawling skills and superhuman abilities make him powerful force. Along with training from Genkai and demonic genes awakening, he is able to manipulate Spirit Energy to increase his, speed, strength, and form Spirit Gun. File:YoungGenkaiFull.jpg|Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) achieved B-rank on the spiritual scale, due to her mastery over spiritual energy granting her superhuman powers. File:Kuwaba_Double_Spirit_Sword.jpg|Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) managed to achieve S-rank eventually despite being a human, due to making contact with the demon gate. File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) gained superhuman powers by discarding his humanity and using his wish to become a demon who can control his muscle percentage, possessing monstrous strength beyond humans and even most demons in the B-rank scale. File:Shinobu_Sensui_Sacred_Energy.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho), a human who has achieved S-rank, easily able to decimate the entire Earth. His mastery in every martial arts in the world and achievement of Sacred Energy makes him possibly the strongest human. Raizen Yu Yu Hakusho.PNG|Raizen (Yu Yu Hakusho) was the strongest demon in the entire world, even among the few S-rank who can easily decimate the entire Earth. He is one of the three rulers of the demon world, even after starving himself for 700 years; had he continued eating, he would easily surpass the other two. File:Mukuro-do-yu-yu-hakusho-6.jpg|Mukuro (Yu Yu Hakusho) is one of the three rulers of the demon world, dominating even the other S-ranks who can easily decimate the entire Earth. File:Yomi.png|Yomi (Yu Yu Hakusho) is one of the three rulers of the demon world, dominating even the other S-ranks who can easily decimate the entire Earth. Infamous-2-nix-nao.jpg|Conduits (inFamous) are humans who possess an activated conduit gene, granting them enhanced durability, an advanced healing factor and an assortment of other powers. Cole Macgrath.jpg|After surviving the Ray-Sphere explosion, Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) gained the ability to control electricity, allowing him to project blots of electrical energy, control electromagnetism, absorb power from electrical devices and civilians, and form electrical constructs to aid him in battle. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Due to intense training from childhood, Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) has incredible strength, speed, agility, senses, acrobatics, and extremely proficiency with the Dragon Sword. Due to his the Divine Dragons heritage, he possesses spiritual powers that allows him to defeat supernatural foes and even supreme deities such as the Fiends, Greater Fiends, and Archfiends. Dante.png|Even as a child, Dante (Devil May Cry series) experienced strange demonic abilities. Much like his father, Sparda, he has powers beyond that of any human and most demons such as strength, speed, agility, and the ability to channel his demonic energy through his weapons. Asura.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) possesses speed, strength, durability, and stamina beyond anything human. His greatest asset is empowering rage: his Mantra affinity, Wrath, allows him to increase his power-level to seemingly infinite heights, granting access to numerous transformations and endless supplies of strength, allowing him to go up against the most powerful of opponents. Alexander Mercer.png|Due to being reanimated by the Blacklight virus, Alex Mercer's (PROTOTYPE series) is completely comprised of viral biomass. This has given him a variety of meta-human abilities including super strength, speed, agility, reflexes, regeneration, endurance, enhanced senses, absorption, and most notably shape-shifting abilities that allow him to take the appearance of anyone he comes in contact with and transform any part of his body into a deadly weapon. Natsu Dragneel flamefist.jpg|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) is a highly skilled fighter with mastery of hand-to-hand combat, keen sense of smell, superhuman hearing, strength, reflexes, speed, immense durability, and above all else, he possesses the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, allowing him consume his respective element and incorporate it with his physical combat skills. Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is an extraordinarily powerful young pirate well known for his rubber capabilities of the Gomu Gomu no Mi, incredible strength that allows him to punch with the power of a pistol, and indomitable will that allows him to overcome any type of enemy. Roronoa Zoro Post Timeskip.png|Through years of rigorous training regimen since childhood, which consist mainly of grueling body building exercises in addition to hard training in swordsmanship, Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) has immense superhuman physical prowess, particularly his strength and agility... Zoro After Taking Luffy's Pain.png|...to match his incredible strength, Zoro also has an immense tolerance to pain and astonishing amounts of stamina and endurance, evidenced by numerous situations he has thus far endured. Sanji Full View.jpg|Due to years of extremely hard training under chef Zeff since childhood, Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) has gained extraordinary superhuman physical prowess, particularly, speed and agility, which enables him to use an array of handstands for a kick-based martial art, which makes him immensely versatile in combat. Rob_Lucci.png|Due to years of extremely hard training in the Rokushiki martial arts since childhood, Rob Lucci (One Piece) has tremendous superhuman physical prowess, vastly superior to other the Rokushiki masters of CP9. File:Devil_Fruit_Effects.png|Any Devil Fruit User (One Piece) of the Paramecia class (such as Monkey D. Luffy and Brook) are technically considered to be "superhuman", simply due to the variety of specialized powers each fruit offer. Lucy 1.png|When injected with a drug, Lucy (Lucy) can access 100% of her brain, making her superhuman compare to the others who are able to use 10% of their brain. Body Guard H.png|Body Guard (Valkyrie Crusade) is a superhuman. File:Buso_Renkin_Fatal_Attraction.jpg|Victor Powered (Buso Renkin) has achieved a level surpassing humans and homunculi, gaining superhuman levels far beyond even alchemy standards. Kazuki.jpg|Kazuki Mutō (Buso Renkin) gained strength beyond human standards due to his warrior training regimen, and later boosted to the same level as Victor Powered thanks to the Black Kakugane. File:Papillon's_Bulletproof_Alchemic_Skin.png|Papillon (Buso Renkin) became a humanoid homunculus, and effectively, a superhuman due to the newfound immense powers. Saitama jumps off moon.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) is a shining example of superhumanity. New Mutants Vol 3 25 Jorge Molina Textless Variant.jpg|Nate Grey (Marvel Comics) Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 5 001.jpg|Magneto (Marvel Comics) Transformation by Bruce Banner.jpg|Bruce Banner (Marvel Comics) Carol Danvers Captain Marvel.jpg|Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics) Virgil Hawkins aka Static Shock.gif|After being dosed with the mutagenic chemical known as Quantum Juice, Virgil Hawkins/Static (DCAU) gained the ability to manipulate and control electromagnetic phenomena. Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Physiology Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries